1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to systems and methods for assembling and packing canopies, and more particularly to improved systems and methods for reducing the size of a container required to store, display and transport one or more canopies.
2. Background of the Related Art
Use of canopies to protect a variety of items from the elements has been widely used and well understood in the art. Typical items include cars, boats, recreational vehicles, and picnic tables just to name a few. Some examples of packages for canopies are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,281; 6,141,902; and 6,679,009 each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The prior art illustrates a canopies, greenhouses and shelters being packed in container. Packaged, the containers vary in size from 11 inches×6.5 inches×70 inches to 10 inches×11 inches×86 inches to 84 inches×96 inches×48 inches. None of the prior art containers for such buildings can be efficiently packaged for transport by the manufacturer, attractively displayed in a variety of locations by the retailer or transported in the trunk of a traditional sedan automobile by the purchaser. For instance, a 70 inch container cannot be easily displayed at the end of an aisle by the retailer. With a 70 inch container, a portion of the 70 inch container extends out of the trunk of a sedan automobile for transport.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved storage and assembly system and method which permits compact storage and transport while still allowing easy assembly, and aids in assuring adequate structural integrity when assembled.